


Someone Gets Hurt

by FallenLightAngel



Series: Unwilling [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Amnesiac Carol Danvers, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Rating May Change, Secret Crush, Tags May Change, Why Did I Write This?, yet another arranged marriage au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightAngel/pseuds/FallenLightAngel
Summary: “Is it good news? I really need good news, and distraction. Distraction is very welcome too.”“that really depends on your opinion of Ronan. He has requested to speak with you.”“Ronan wants to talk to me?”“Vers, I’m not speaking Xandarian to you. You heard what I said.”“But why would the leader of the Accusers want to talk to me? Did he hear about what I did on Ibbyria, with the drugs cartel? Does he have an offer for me? I don’t understand.”Ronan tries to get revenge on Yon-Rogg, and he's willing to go far, so far even to hurt that little pet of his.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Ronan the Accuser, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Series: Unwilling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at opening stories, so apologies. I had this weird and twisted concept in my mind for a while, so I hope you will enjoy it.  
> Also, for some reason I kept wanting to write Carol instead of Vers, so if you notice that mistake somewhere, please inform me.

Ronan has been plaguing him for weeks already, and Yon-Rogg didn’t like a single bit of it. He didn’t know why Ronan sought contact with Vers, but it couldn’t be something good. The two of them used to be friends, emphasis ‘on used to be’, as for now they couldn’t even be in each others company without attacking each other with words. Never physically, but Yon thought it was because Ronan knew he would never defeat him in hand to hand combat. Nevertheless, Ronan wasn’t afraid of calling Yon out about anything and everything. He had always ignored it though, he was glad that they weren’t on the same teams anymore.

As kid Yon had tried to convince Ronan to join the StarForce Academy, just like he would. But Ronan had always told him that StarForce was for pathetic Kree. He said that StarForce shouldn’t be supported by the Supremor, just because they didn’t have what it takes to kill people if necessary. Yon-Rogg had protested by saying that the Accusers didn’t follow the rules of the Intergalactic Rights by ruthlessly killing people. They had agreed to disagree about it, their disagreement on justice wasn’t exactly what had driven them apart.

Yon-Rogg shook his head, he should be telling Vers about Ronan, not mope about the past. But he didn’t want to tell her, he wanted to protect her. He hadn’t wanted her to join StarForce either, because she could bring herself in danger – something she did an awful lot – and he wouldn’t be able to watch her as much, as he also had an entire team to command. The Supreme Intelligence had insisted she’d join, to _not let her powers go to waste_. Yon hated how the Supremor only saw Vers as a weapon, and not as the Kree she was. Perhaps she wasn’t Kree by birth, but she certainly was in every other way.

Yes, she was infuriatingly bad at controlling her emotions, but sometimes it had its charm. She was everything that he should despise, yet he warmed to her more than he should. He knew it was partially because his blood ran through her veins, but in the end it didn’t matter. He genuinely liked her. She might be his subordinate, his mentee, but she had more control over him than he was willing to admit. Vers meant a lot to him, and he would make sure that whatever it was that Ronan was planning wouldn’t hurt her. If Ronan thought it was fine to drag others into their feud, he was terribly mistaken.

With a sigh he rang the comm on her door, deep down pleading that she wasn’t there. But of course, she was there, like she usually was when she wasn’t going out with Att-Lass. The two had gotten quite close since their mission on A-12. Just like Vers, Att-Lass was one of the newer members on the team. Yon didn’t exactly know Vers’ age, but he assumed she was older than Att-Lass. Physically at least. He was quite sure that even the recruits he taught were more mature than Vers.

It took her a moment to open her door. She looked quite distraught, just like she did when she would go knocking at his door in the middle of the night. A faint smile crossed over her face as she saw him, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. “Are you able to bear news?” Yon asked her when she stepped aside to let him in. He looked around her room and it was a mess. Clothes were scattered across the floor. Her bed wasn’t made, and it obviously looked like she had been searching for something before he had interrupted her. Normally he would’ve lectured her about it, but she didn’t seem in the condition to process it. He wasn’t even sure if she would want the news.

“Is it good news? I really need good news, and distraction. Distraction is very welcome too,” Vers said as she closed the door and dropped herself on the bed. Yon looked out the window for a moment before speaking again, “that really depends on your opinion of Ronan.” He heard her mattress shift, and then her light footsteps coming closer. Her eyes nearly burned into his back with curiousness. It had peaked her interest, much to his disdain. “Ronan has requested to speak with you,” he tried to keep the hatred out of his voice, but he knew he didn’t fully succeed. He didn’t want Vers to talk to Ronan.

Vers stayed silent for a moment, and then whispered, “Ronan wants to talk to me?” She sounded so hopeful, and he didn’t want to crush her by telling her not to do it. Yon-Rogg didn’t turn around, “Vers, I’m not speaking Xandarian to you. You heard what I said.” “But why would the leader of the Accusers want to talk to me? Did he hear about what I did on Ibbyria, with the drugs cartel? Does he have an offer for me? I don’t understand,” she rambled. He looked at her over his shoulder, and a smile was visible on her face. He was glad it had somewhat helped her mood, but he had mixed feelings about this entire situation.

“I have no clue. And you know that you shouldn’t call the planet by it’s old name. But I will give your communication number to him, so he can give you a time and place to talk. But Vers?” he grabbed her shoulders gently, looking into her eyes. “Don’t get your hopes up too much, and don’t agree with anything you don’t feel comfortable with. Can you promise me that?” Vers excitedly nodded her head. Her happiness was almost rubbing off on him, and he didn’t like it. “Vers, use your words,” Yon said, a warning tone in his voice. “Yes, Sir,” she grinned, mock saluting him. He rolled his eyes at her, she was the true definition of trouble, and he had no doubt that she would get into it with Ronan.

-=-

In the entire eleven months of her existence on Hala, she had never felt this nervous. Within minutes she would be talking to Ronan the Accuser. Vers didn’t understand what he wanted from her. What if he had an offer for her? Would she be ready to leave StarForce? Probably not. Ronan was intimidating, he hadn’t reached his place within the Accuser corpse by fooling around. She had been in the Accuser’s presence once, and she was convinced he wouldn’t remember.

It was one of the annual StarForce galas. It wasn’t just for StarForce members, lots of politicians, Kree nobles, and even Accusers would attend the gala to make new contacts. Yon-Rogg had practically dragged her to it. She hadn’t wanted to go, she technically hadn’t even been StarForce back then. He had gifted her an emerald green dress to wear, and she would never admit to Yon how much she had hated it. It wasn’t that it was ugly, it was just extremely uncomfortable, and back then it was the first time she could remember wearing a dress. After that she had worn all sorts of dresses and skirts for undercover missions, but that evening had been a nightmare.

Att-Lass had secretly provided her with alcohol, as none of the medics – or Yon-Rogg, for instance – had allowed her to drink, but she wouldn’t survive the evening if she had to be sober. She hadn’t been drunk, but she sure was tipsy. For some reason she had managed to find Ronan in the masses and apparently she had been flirting with him, according to Yon. From what she could remember she had just been talking to Ronan, who – also according to her commander – was pissed off at her. Later he had explained it had nothing to do with her personally, it was just Ronan’s hatred for pink skins.

One of the things that she could clearly remember was how tall he had been. She was not the tallest herself, but the man was quite the giant. It surely added to his status. Besides that she couldn’t remember a lot about him. In a way she was glad, but now she was furiously hoping Ronan wouldn’t remember her.

One of Ronan’s servants opened the doors to his study, where she would meet with him. Vers could feel her heartbeat in her throat. She couldn’t turn back now, not when he was already looking at her. Her legs moved automatically, bringing her closer to Ronan. His gaze was hard and cold on her, making her incredibly uncomfortable, but he showed no signs of recognition, and if he indeed recognized her, he didn’t let her see it. Vers focussed on the floor instead of having to look at him. She clasped her hands behind her back, hoping that Ronan would see it as a StarForce custom, when in fact she was hiding her trembling hands.

“Vers,” he began, and she didn’t dare to say anything. Her eyes moved to his chest, not his face. She didn’t want to offend him. “Did your Commander inform you why I wanted to talk to you,” he phrased it as a question, but the way he said it didn’t indicate it was. “No. He told me he had no clue,” she answered, trying to keep her voice steady. Vers already regretted coming here, this was completely out of her comfort zone.

“He did know why I wanted to speak to you,” Ronan simply said before turning to one of the windows. Was that true? Had Yon-Rogg lied to her? No, this must be some sort of misunderstanding. Perhaps her Commander had misunderstood Ronan. He would never lie to her on purpose… Right? No, Yon would never do that to her, there must’ve gone something wrong with the communication. She was sure of it.

“The Supremor wants me to court you,” he said, seemingly not having a problem with it. Vers’ face fell, this couldn’t be happening. This must be a mistake, something like this never happens. It wasn’t like arranged marriages didn’t happen, for high Kree society it was even normal, but not for her. This must be a sick joke. She could feel the tears prick in her eyes. Great, now she was showing weakness too, how stupid of her. Her day – perhaps even life – had been ruined by a simple sentence.

Vers turned away from Ronan, who didn’t even seem to be paying attention to her. “Why?” she eventually croaked. Protesting didn’t seem like the best idea at the moment. Shooting him wasn’t an option either. She wanted to know what her leader’s reasons were behind it. She just couldn’t believe it would do that to her. Had the Supremor done that to mock her little crush on her Commander even more? She highly doubted it. It was already embarrassing enough, but they had let her be. She also had never acted on it, so why would they pester her with it?

“They believe that it will be beneficial for both the Accuser Corps and StarForce. It’s essentially a collaboration between the two most respected military units,” Ronan looked at her over his shoulder, and immediately disgust washed over his face. A tear escaped her eyes, but she didn’t make a move to wipe it away. “Look, pink-skin, I don’t want this either, but it’s the best for all of us. The Supreme Intelligence would never do this if it weren’t for the good of all Kree. Besides, the public would support it too.”

The way he phrased it made it sound like one big publicity stunt. Propaganda, even. “You don’t want me around, why would you agree?” Vers whispered to him. Ronan initially didn’t answer, and with a few strides he was near her, too close for her liking. He literally towered over her, and Vers didn’t dare to look up. “Because no one disagrees with what the Supremor wants to happen,” he said sternly. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she counted to ten, trying to calm down. Ronan stepped away from her, “I expect you here tomorrow morning.”

Vers looked at him again, frowning a little, “what for?” He scoffed a little, “You’re moving in with me.” _Das’t_ , goodbye freedom. Now she would be stuck with him in one house too. “What about StarForce?” she asked carefully, not sure what Ronan wanted her to do with her work. “You’ll be transferred to another team, it will fit your schedule better,” He signed to one of the servants to escort her outside. She was too shocked to say anything else, so she just followed the young woman outside in complete silence.

-=-

The ride home had gone by in a blur. Normally Vers loved to look around at all the different people on the public transport, but now she had been stuck in her own thoughts. She still couldn’t comprehend that this was truly happening. Now that she thought about it, she had no clue how Kree weddings even went. For some reason an image of a woman in a beautiful white gown and a man in a formal black suit had popped into her mind, but she wasn’t sure if that was true. She wanted to ask Yon-Rogg about it, but if he had known why Ronan wanted to talk to her, and didn’t tell her on purpose, she would be furious. She better avoid him for as long as possible.

Now she was shuffling through the hallways of the StarForce barracks, not really wanting to go back to her own quarters just yet. She dreaded the idea of having to pack everything. She didn’t want to go, she didn’t want to stay with Ronan. Vers stopped in the middle of a hallway and closed her eyes. She needed Yon’s permission to talk to the Supremor, but she wanted to avoid him. Why did everything have to be such a mess.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps startled her. She spun around and saw her commander coming towards her. It was too late for her now to turn back and walk away. She clasped her hands behind her back. “Commander,” she nodded at him, and for a moment she thought he would walk past her, but he just stopped very close to her. Vers shuffled back a little and looked away from him. Still, she could feel his eyes watch her intently. “What happened?” For some reason he always knew when something was bothering her.

“I’m actually a little busy. So, if you’ll excuse me,” she said and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. “Vers, what happened?” his voice sounded demanding, but she couldn’t help but hear the little tinge of worry in his voice. “I should be packing,” Vers bit her lip. She could still feel his gaze burn into her. She wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not. He did care about her, she knew that, he cared about her more than anyone. It felt like a burden at times, like she didn’t deserve his kindness and care. But she wasn’t getting away from there without offering him a proper explanation.

Then it hit her that he may have lied to her, that he perhaps knew damn well why she felt so bad. Vers pushed him away, maybe a little more forceful then she initially intended. Yon was clearly taken aback by her reaction, “why would you be packing, you’re not going anywhere.” Now it was her turn to be surprised, had he really not known. But why would Ronan lie about it, he literally has no reason to lie about it. Her Commander, on the other hand, had more than enough reason to lie about it.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know why,” she pointed an accusing finger at him. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at her, and wrapped his hand around her wrist, dragging her arm down. Vers nearly lost her balance because of the force he used to do it. “Vers, what are you talking about,” he gritted through his teeth, close to hissing. She glanced at his face, but it was unreadable, she really couldn’t tell whether he was lying or not.

“I’m too busy for this, Yon. I have to go,” she said, and he let go of her. But as soon as she moved towards her quarters he started following her. Vers just clenched her jaw and stayed silent, deciding to just lock him out as soon as she got into her room. Too many clues pointed to the fact that he was lying to her. Yon-Rogg was quite a mysterious person to her at times. Yes, they were best friends, and incredibly close, but there was so much more to him then he ever showed her. It wouldn’t surprise her if he and Ronan had a history together.

Now she did get a little curious though, what if they had, and something had happened to cause Yon to lie about this all. Or maybe Ronan did lie after all, perhaps to hurt Yon? It was all stressing her out too much, and she didn’t want to think about it. She wasn’t planning on getting involved in someone else’s mess when she hadn’t fixed her own mess yet. Something that probably would never happen anyway, not until she got her memories back from before the attack.

As soon as she reached her quarters she slipped into the room, closing the door immediately. But Yon-Rogg had already slipped past her. She groaned, knowing she should’ve seen this coming, yet she had hoped it wouldn’t happen. Vers could impossibly hide it all now. Still, she attempted to just ignore him as she packed her bags. She didn’t have that many personal possessions, mainly clothes. Food most likely wouldn’t be a problem, she would just give whatever she had to the canteen, she figured that it might come to better use that way.

Yon sighed behind her, “Vers, you can’t continue to ignore me. We both know that at some point you’ll crack and tell me what happened.” She wanted to punch him in the face for saying that, but she knew it was true. What he had said wasn’t enough for her to spill it all, so she continued giving him the silent treatment. She went into the bathroom and closed the door, making sure he wouldn’t follow her. Vers caught a glance in the mirror and noticed how horrible she actually looked. Well, horrible wasn’t necessarily the right word, but she looked worse than she normally did. She was quite surprised her Commander hadn’t commented on it yet.

Within a few minutes she had gathered her stuff in the bathroom, and got out, only to find Yon-Rogg sitting on her bed, looking quite defeated. He looked up as soon as she appeared again, “Vers, tell me what’s happening.” She would have rolled her eyes if it weren’t for the pleading look in his eyes. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over her, she shouldn’t be hiding this from him. “Ronan and I are going to marry,” her voice sounded less controlled than she hoped.

Yon’s expression didn’t change all that much when she said those words, except for the clenching of his jaw. He stood up and walked over to her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. Which was quite contrasting, because she knew he was tense, she saw it in his every movement. “Vers, I told you not to agree to anything you don’t want,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. She shook her head slightly, “I don’t really think I have a choice in it.”

Without saying another word, he wrapped his arms around her, but she pushed him away. She couldn’t use this distraction. It only reminded her of how she’d rather have him than Ronan. But it wasn’t meant to be. Apparently she was meant to be the one person who intimidated her the most, where she didn’t even dare to be herself. “Just… It’ll be fine, I just need to pack now,” she mumbled. Vers could feel the change in the air as he tried to grab her hand, but she slipped away before he could hold her again.

“Why didn’t you tell him that you didn’t want this,” he asked, and she scoffed in response. “Who says I don’t want this?” of course he would know that she didn’t want this, he knew her too well and it irritated her at this moment. Yon-Rogg stayed silent for a moment and she did so as well. After some minutes he dared to speak again, “take care of yourself. Don’t agree to everything he says, alright?” Vers rolled her eyes, not exactly understanding what he means with that, “sure thing, Commander.”

When she passed her bed he grabbed her hand, dragging her down. Vers nearly fell on top of him, but she managed to catch herself just in time. Now she was awkwardly leaning over Yon, trying to ignore the fact that they were so close. Her eyes looked into his golden ones, his pupils were blown wide. This was to close for either of them, and she quickly got up again, not trusting herself to be this close to him. He let out a slight sigh, and she wasn’t sure whether he was glad she pulled back or not.

“Vers, just be careful,” he avoided eye contact with her. Vers didn’t understand why he would say something like that, it didn’t make sense to her. She scoffed, “I am not as reckless as you think. Besides, Ronan wouldn’t hurt me. I’m pretty sure the Supreme Intelligence wants me alive and healthy.” Yon looked at her, clearly having trouble to hide his emotions, “What do you mean?” “The Supremor arranged this all,” she shrugged, continuing to fold her clothes.

He stayed silent, perhaps too silent for her liking, but she would just ignore the building tension between them. Neither of them like it, but they would just have to deal with it. Vers still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more between him and Ronan, it was as if Yon saw something she couldn’t see, and it was driving her crazy. She didn’t want any lies between them, but she wasn’t really planning on asking either. If she would push his buttons now, she had no clue what would happen between them.

After minutes of silence she couldn’t stand it any longer. “Tell me everything what you know about Ronan,” she demanded him. Her Commander looked up, his expression once again unreadable. He shook his head a little, “Vers, it’s a lot. I can’t just tell everything, you’ll have to be more specific.” “What happened between the two of you then…” Vers looked directly in his eyes as she said that. She could see him tense again, and she clenched her jaw, he was going to avoid the subject, she could tell already.

“Vers…” Yon said with a sigh. “You know what. Save it! I don’t need to know,” she said as she turned away from him, trying to control her anger. Vers folded her hands in front of herself, to not show him the slivers of light that were dancing around her fingers. She knows she shouldn’t let it happen, but what did he expect from her? He stood up and she could hear his footsteps coming up behind her. “I don’t know how to explain this…“ his voice was unsteady. She had never heard him this unsure, but him showing his vulnerability didn’t change the fact that she was mad at him. It made everything even worse.

“Get out,” Vers said quietly. Yon stopped behind her, his hand hovering in the air just above her shoulder. He seemingly didn’t even understand that this was his own fault. She turned around, her fist clenched and glowing beside her. “Vers, calm down. Anger only serves the enemy,” he held up his hands as if surrendering. “No, you’re hiding something from me. Get out!” she hissed at him. Yon gave her a small nod before turning around and leaving her alone in her room. With a scream she fell to her knees.

How could her life get so bad in just one day, what had she done to deserve this? Her life was such a mess already, she shouldn’t be going through this. Vers allowed herself to cry, just for this one time. She was drowning herself in self-pity, but she couldn’t stop, she was going to live a nightmare. She had pushed away the only friend she had. It was so stupid what she had done, especially in this situation. How was she going to survive this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to upload. I had my exams (I passed them both (English and Social Studies) with a 7/10, so that's really greadt :D) and after the I started writing, but my mental health hadn't been all too well, but I'm fine again. So I really hope you enjoy this chapter <3

The first thing Vers had realized upon arriving her new room, was that there was no lock. Her eyes had moved over the furnishing, but she noticed that everything was either part of the wall, or basically bolted to the floor. She had no way to block the door, which made her feel incredibly unsafe. Ronan was even more of a control freak than Yon-Rogg. With a sigh she let herself fall to the bed. It was hard but not necessarily uncomfortable.

As she was staring at the beautifully decorated ceiling she wondered what Yon-Rogg could possibly be hiding from her. She knew Ronan was a killer, but it didn’t really scare her. Vers herself also has some deaths on her consciousness, which were only partially her fault. Nonetheless, she had no clue what she’s not seeing. Yon definitely seemed to know more about this all, good thing she pushed him away, not…

They shared so much with each other, she didn’t understand why he couldn’t just be honest with her, tell her the full truth. Her Commander had always been a bad liar, she could immediately tell when he did, he would start fidgeting with his left thumb for some odd reason. He had the right to keep his secrets, but considering what’s happening, she felt like he should’ve been honest with her, instead of trying to avoid the subject. It was almost as if he was testing her, throwing her into a deep pit and letting her find the way out, but this wasn’t something she could do alone.

Closing her eyes she whispered the lyrics of a song that was stuck in her head.

“ _Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you._

 _Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._ ”

She had no clue what it meant, or where she heard it. But it was quite ironic that she was thinking about it now, considering that Yon had just done all of it to her. She moved her head to the side and looked at the clock. Perhaps she had some time to work out in between now and dinner, but she would need to do it alone, and she didn’t really want that either. She just wanted thing to go back as they used to be.

Vers wanted to feel trusted by Yon, but now she wasn’t sure if he ever had trusted her. If something bad had happened between him and Ronan, she wanted to help him. She always tried to help him, but he never let her. She could just be completely mistaken, and have made it all up, but when she asked him that question the day before, he looked genuinely upset. It could be that her imagination was playing tricks on her, but wouldn’t that be a little far fetched?

She remembered how Yon had told her once that she was too naïve to see the real dangers in the universe. Vers had countered back that she knew not everything was black and white, but quickly realized that it didn’t make sense what she had said. He had frowned at her, giving her the same look as everyone else did when she said something odd. He would never admit it, but he always stood up for her, even when she was not around. Yon-Rogg was the only one who ever did that for her. The rest of their StarForce team had been sceptical about her, which didn’t make her feel appreciated at all.

Att-Lass had seemed very intrigued by her. He had asked her dozens of questions about her powers, some even which she didn’t have the answer to. He also asked about her personal life, but upon finding out she had no memory of her past, he had let go of the subject, which she was very grateful for. Bron-Char had always been kind to her. She saw him as the cool uncle everyone – except perhaps for her – had. Vers had actually no clue where the idea exactly came from, but given that she had more of these weird thoughts, she had let it be.

Minn-Erva and Korath had been different stories. To say that they had bullied her made her sound childish. But it was what they did, always dragging her down, pestering her. They hadn’t deemed her worthy of joining their team, and they had made it clear. Minn-Erva had said it countless times to her, and Vers didn’t even know what she had done to ever upset her this much. Korath had never said it, but with his scary glares she had known enough. Yon-Rogg had told them countless times to quit the childish behaviour, but it only encouraged them to do it behind his back.

Vers had never let it get to her. Yon had once told her that most pink skinned Kree had this disadvantage. He had promised her that it would go away over time, but for now it did not seem like that whatsoever. She trusted his judgement, so she stayed calm every time it happened, no matter how angry it made her. She had to prove that she was better than that, and that something like this wouldn’t drag her down.

A knock on her door dragged her back to reality. Without an answer of hers it slid open. It was one of Ronan’s servants, she guessed. With the man’s quick steps, he reached her in an instant. He pressed a datapad in her hands before turning around again. “Wait, what is this?” she asked before he could leave. “Training schedule, Ma’am,” he gave a small professional nod to her and left the room. Vers’ eyes quickly moved over the data, and with a shock she realized she wouldn’t have the chance to train with Yon-Rogg anymore.

She pressed her lips together and tried to get herself together, Ronan had told her she would be transferred. Then why did it feel so wrong? She didn’t want this, couldn’t allow this to happen. Yon was the only one who could help her, surely the Supremor had told Ronan, right? Vers stood up, but immediately felt unsure. Who would she be complaining to, a servant who’s just doing his job? Ronan? The first didn’t deserve it, and she wasn’t really dying to do the latter.

Maybe she could try to hint at it at dinner. She didn’t even know any formal etiquette, Ronan would kill her. But how could she know, it wasn’t like she had memories older than eleven months. Vers glanced at the dress he had gotten her. It was dark red and sparkly. She knew dinners were a big thing in high Kree society, but she didn’t understand the fuss around them. She didn’t know what he was expecting from her, she had checked the size and never in her wildest dreams would it properly fit her, way too small. With a sigh she stepped towards it, maybe she should get ready and try to leave a good impression..

-=-

Yon-Rogg had woken up startled. Something was off. He glanced at his alarm clock. 3 am. That was the moment he realized it was awfully quiet. No banging on the door, no comm call, nothing. Vers wasn’t there. If he was honest, he had no clue when she would leave, or if she had left already. He hadn’t seen her since she sent him away. The day before she hadn’t come to his door either, but that happened more often. It never happened for two days in a row, so she had likely moved at this point, and he would never admit it, but it saddened him.

It was as if a piece of him was missing. And that piece of him was now with his long time foe. Yon couldn’t imagine that the Supremor would’ve arranged it all. He would commune with them after he had trained for a while, he needed to burn his energy. With a sigh he got up. It was quite ironic that even if she was away, she kept him awake at the early hours of the day. He had gotten so attached to her, and it stung, he shouldn’t have done that.

It wasn’t that she was completely gone, she was still part of his team. Vers was still on Hala, just not in the same building, or in the same district, more like on the other end of it. He wondered for a moment if she had gotten herself into trouble already. It wouldn’t be unlikely, but could he blame her? She knew nothing of Ronan, because he hadn’t told her. She knew nothing of noble Kree society, because he had not explained it to her.

The Supremor had not only made him her trainer, they had made him her teacher. And she had learned a lot already, she was always eager to learn more. They just hadn’t gotten to etiquette yet, for example. There was so much she had to learn, from the language, to how to behave. And training had been her favourite, so it’s what they did most of the time, sometimes even neglecting her lessons and classes completely. Vers did sometimes come with Yon when he had to teach the young recruits, and she had mentioned once how she often learned new things there too. He enjoyed having her around, so she could help him whenever needed.

Without thinking about it, he had gotten dressed in his workout gear. It had become a habit over the past months. He could clearly remember the first night she had rang his comm. Vers had looked so vulnerable, scared. He hadn’t known what had made her so upset, and when he asked her, she had brushed it off, not offering him an explanation. The days after she hadn’t showed up, but after a week or so, she had rang his comm again. That time she had explained that she was having dreams, bad dreams. She hadn’t told him what they were about, and he didn’t ask further. He had taken her to his childhood gym, the gym he had trained at his entire life. Yon hadn’t started her training yet back then, but she insisted that she was completely fine. That night he had thought her the most basic of stances and moves, she was so happy, her dreams completely forgotten. After that it happened so many times again, he had lost count.

Yon-Rogg had went to the gym again, their gym, but it felt empty without her there. At this time of the day there also was no one else, so he was completely alone. After half an hour of silence, someone came in, and he could hear them panting, as if they just had been running. “I hope I’m not too late, Commander,” at the sound of Vers’ voice he turned around to look at her. “Not by any means, you’re early. He team won’t be training for another few hours.” Her lips curled into a smile, “Did you already give up on my private training? Am I that bad?”

“You snuck out, didn’t you?” Yon said as she stepped onto the mat. He noticed she wasn’t wearing her StarForce issue training gear, rather, she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. “So what?” Vers said, raising her eyebrows. “Ronan won’t like that when he finds out-…” he started, but she interrupted him. “He won’t find out, relax. You’re thinking too much. So less thinking and more fighting,” she grinned as she got into position. He mirrored her actions and studied her for a moment. Something was off about her.

Vers attacked first, as she always did. It was the only predictable thing about her, her fighting pattern was pretty much none-existent. Her moves were sloppy and big, no matter how hard he tried to get that out of her. It was one of the main reasons why she rarely beat him. Because of the big movements he could easily get to her weaker unprotected spots, getting her down on the floor in an instant. She landed hard, but Yon didn’t pin her down like he usually would.

She seemed so much more distracted than usual. Perhaps she couldn’t handle the pressure that was now placed upon her. Vers looked at him puzzled. He just watched her get up again. “Have you communed with the Supreme Intelligence already?” Yon asked her, and she immediately shook her head. “I need your permission or Ronan’s, and I wasn’t really dying to talk to either of you about it. So please, just don’t mention it,” she said, getting in her fight stance again.

“What did Ronan tell you? You’re upset,” he pointed out. Vers would always avoid subjects if she was upset about them. She immediately looked away when he said that, making it clear she was hiding something. “Nothing that should be important,” Vers mumbled, looking back at him. She struck quickly, but he countered her, pinning her against one of the walls. “Vers. I thought we could trust each other,” he said, looking straight into her eyes.

“Apparently you don’t trust me at all, given you’re hiding things from me. You have your secrets, I have mine. Can we continue now?” she made it clear she was trying to avoid every attempt of his at having a conversation. “If you tell me the truth, yes,” he said, keeping her in a tight grip against the wall. He noticed the small twitch of a muscle in her neck, had he gone too far? “Then we won’t continue. Let go of me!” she said harshly. Yon had no clue what to reply and just let go of her. She had never snapped at him like this.

They stood there in silence, looking at each other. If their situations had been different, he might’ve begged her to tell the truth, he couldn’t stand this distance between them, but he was her commander, he couldn’t do that.

“Don’t act like you’re all innocent. Why can you keep your secrets and I have to reveal mine, that’s not fair,” Vers said, her voice more calm and steady then before, but he noticed that she was still tense. Yon couldn’t help but narrow his eyes, “what happened between me and Ronan isn’t something you should know.” With that he turned away from her, walking to his own bag. He couldn’t see her, but he was quite sure she was deciding on going after him or leaving him alone.

Eventually she spoke, “Ronan is forcing me to transfer to another StarForce team.” That peaked his interest, “did he say why?” Surely Ronan was trying to get back at him, what other reason could he have? What a bastard, he was hurting an innocent woman to get his revenge. Yon couldn’t let that happen, he wouldn’t let Vers switch teams. “To fit my schedule better or something. I wasn’t allowed to go to you yesterday. Not that I wanted, I was mad at you. But he said that I could never see you again because I wouldn’t have time, or something. I don’t know what he’s planning on doing with me, but I don’t like it. I want to know the truth,” her voice got more quiet with every word, until it had turned into barely a whisper.

“Vers, I will make sure you can stay with our team. Ronan has no authority over StarForce, he has to fit his schedule to yours,” Yon said, looking at her over his shoulder. “StarForce means the universe to me, I don’t want to quit or go to another team. Out of everyone you should understand, please, talk to him,” she was pleading, he had never heard her do that before. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning to completely face her, “I will try.”

He couldn’t say no to her, no matter how much he despised Ronan. Yon just had to talk to him, to fix this for Vers. “Thank you,” she whispered. It was the least he could do, he had put her through so much already. He knew her nightmares were caused by him, and he couldn’t change anything about that. Now she would be suffering from them on her own. He just knew she wouldn’t go to Ronan or anyone else in that house for comfort. Yon looked at her tired eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder, “Take a day off, Vers. Rest. I don’t say it as your Commander, I say it as your friend.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am awfully sorry it took so long to update. My mental health has been a disaster and I just had zero motivation to do anything.

Vers was barely back in her room on Ronan's mansion when the door had slipped open behind her. "Where were you this morning," it was Ronan's voice behind her and she completely tensed.

Their dinner yesterday had been a nightmare, she has no clue what to do. Yon-Rogg should've taught her but she always skipped her classes whenever she could to train. Vers had tried to copy Ronan, but he noticed and called her out. She had stood up and left the dining room. She feels pathetic looking back at it.

"I was here," Vers answered, without turning around. "I give you one chance to tell me the truth before there are consequences," his voice was filled with a dark promise, that without a doubt she wouldn't like.

"I was training at the gym," she eventually turned around and faced Ronan, who didn't look pleased with her answer. "I checked, you weren't here. Were you with _him_?" He spat at her, and she was a little taken aback. Ronan had said the word 'him' with so much disgust, it almost scared her.

"You can forbid me to see my friends," she protested, but immediately shut up as she saw the muscle twitch in his neck. Vers didn't understand what happened between the two, but she didn't want to get dragged into their drama, mainly because she already knew she would likely take Yon-Rogg's side, because she just knew him longer.

"I can, and I will," he growled as he took a step closer to her, looking directly into her eyes. "If you try to see him again, you're in trouble," and with that Ronan left her alone again.

Vers hadn't realized she'd been holding hee breath and inhaled deeply, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. She didn't like to admit it, but Ronan scared her a lot. He was cold, and had a deep and dark voice, and she just knew that whenever he threatened her, he meant it.

She didn't want to know what kind of trouble she would be in if she contacted Yon-Rogg, but she definitely couldn't just give up on her friendship. She sighed, this would mean secret meetings and lots of contact using her communicator, which she should obviously hide from now on.

-=-

"Long time no see," their voice was supposed to be his, but there was always something off about it. It sounded hollow and off to his own ears, and sometimes he wondered if others heard him this way too. It sounded emotionless yet always full of disgust.

"You have a question," they immediately said as they turned towards Yon-Rogg. He had many questions, actually. But there was only one he had to know.

"Did you give your blessing over Ronan's and Vers' bonding?"

Now he hear that his own voice also sounded hollow, as if it was something that could never be approved. As if something like that shouldn't even be possible.

"That's not the question you want to know the answer to," of course it wasn't. He wanted to know if it really was their will to have them marrying. But how could he ask that without sounding jealous. He wasn't jealous, he was angry at Ronan, something he shouldn't be.

"What was the lesson you always teach her, over and over again," their voice had a mocking undertone as they stepped closer to Yon-Rogg. He knew they were mocking him, but he wouldn't give in.

"Anger only serves the enemy," he answers. Or in this case it would only serve Ronan, as he was the enemy in this scenario. He just wanted to know the truth. He wondered if this is what Vers always felt like when she was left out of something. Or maybe she felt like this all the time.

Her life definitely wasn't an easy one, and with all of this happening, she deserved the truth a out it. Deep down Yon-Rogg asked himself if this would end up exactly the same as Ronan's first marriage. He would need to do everything in his power to stop this all, if that was Ronan's plan.

"I gave Ronan our blessing to bond with her..." They started, and his heart sunk, but they continued, "however, he came to us with the question. We did not ask him to bond with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter. I can't promise the next chapter will be longer, but I'll try my best.
> 
> Ps. I have no clue when I'll upload the next chapter, please be patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I have exams soon, so I really don't know when I will be able to upload a new chapter. I was intending to write the entire story first, but I got excited and decided to upload this chapter already.


End file.
